songfic Mi bella traición
by dokuji-san
Summary: este es un fic sobre inuyasha y kagome que no pudieron ser felices en vida pero...


**(Song-fic) Mi bella traición**

Desde que te conocí me atrapaste con esos ojos ambar, tu mirada tan dura pero linda de una forma estraña, esos ojos fueron los que me carturaron me hicieron caer de rodillas ante ti sin importar que tu amaras a otra chica, siempre que ibas con ella, para amarla, luego de regresar llegabas con tu rostro inocente buscándome para disculparte con migo yo te perdonaba pero tu na parabas de esas consatnates visistas a tu amada y si yo se que para ti soy solo tu compañera de viaje pero aun asi me partias el conrazon porque estaba enamorada de ti pero sabes ya no mas no quiero sufrir mas yo se que nunca te dejare de amar pero por mi debo salir adelante sin importar lo que me cueste.

Ya no quiero verlo otra vez

Mi alma esta partida en dos por ti

no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy

dicen que estoy enferma de amor

que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti

cada vez que te apareces frente a mi

no se que hacer cada ves que estoy co tigo mi mundo gira ante ti a pesar de que no quiero sufrir mas sigue estando aquei junto a ti ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hago? Pueden decir que soy masoquista por que a pesar de todo el daño que me ha causado siguo con el sin separarme por un segundo, no se que hacer, todos los dias me lebanto con una sonrisa, llena de alegría y optimismo pero al final tu me la arrebatas cuando te vas con ella conla que te tiene en tus brason pero aunque me traiciones, me hagas sufrir de una rara manera me gusta porque yo te Amo.

porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida

por que sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los dias

por que sin ti no presente ni futuro salvame...

de esta bella traicion que mato mi razon...

ya no voy a sufrir mas yo se que te amo pero mivida es primero ante todo, yo te ame, te amo y siempre te amare pero ya no mas ya me canse de llorar todos los dias por ti por verte con otra por partirme el corazón en millones de pedasos para que lugo trates de remediarlo regalándome una sonrisa hipócrita mas una disculpa falsa yo te prometi estar siempre a tu lado lo jure pero ahora no me importa para mi eso ya no tiene valor alguno porque tu ya no me amas tu amor solo fue temporal…

perdona si me olvido de ti

lo siento si agote la ilusion

no me importa el juramento que te di

desde que lo nuestro se acabo he sufrido como nunca pero a pesar de que la gente me diga que tu no me amas que solo fue asajero no les creo ahun tengo esperansa pero ¿para que si tu ya ni me miras? Pasas por mi lado y es como no existiara para ti solo fui una chica que logro estar contigo pero que ahora ya no vale nada solo soy tu pasado por que en tu mente no quedanrastros de mi amor.

me dicen que tu amor termino

que solo eres una cancion de ayer

un suspiro que en el aire se quedo

me cuesta cada paso al no verte aquí al no tener tu apollo al no tener ese supuesto amor que en algn momento de mi vida logre recibir aunque fue fingudo lo disfrute, yo se que ahora tu no me amas que no soy nadie pero solo te pido una cosa que me ayudas a olvidarte a dejarte atrás porque no puedo mi corazón no renuncia a ti pero y eso me hace sufrir al ver o te imaginarte con ella, yo se que prometi salir a delante pero no no puedo mi futuro esta oscuro y triste sin ti

Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida

Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días

Porque sin ti no presente ni futuro sálvame…

De esta bella traición que mato mi razón…

Todas las mañanas me levanto buscándote, en cada rincón de mi casa para ver si solo fue una pesadilla aquel día que me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi, pero aunque te busque no te encuetro, no encuentro aquella sonrisa calida que me dabas todas las mañanas, esas sonrisas ahora son para ella que tiene tu corazón en sus manos y sin duda te ama

Donde estarás... cuando mis labios te busquen

y donde estarás el sueño tan dulce

Que era de los dos...

Fuiste mi bella traición...

Fuiste mi bella traición...

Ayúdame no he podido salir, de este infierno me causaste cuando te marchaste no se que valla a hacer sin ti, no tengo esperansa de nada pero aun asi siguo sintiendo aquel cariñño aquel añor que a pesar del tiempo y el dolor no se va, ya he intentado todo pero no se que hacer

Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida

Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días

Porque sin ti no presente ni futuro sálvame...

De esta bella traición de esta bella traición. ..

Hoy estoy en mi apartamento sola habiendo mi rutina diaria, me lebanto con alegría para luego buscarte y asi quitarme ese optimismo, luego de eso me arreglo sin ganas hoy es un dia mas triste que todos me ciento fría ya no tengo por que vivir, todo lo que le dio algunaves color a mi vida se marcho, asi que camino directo a la cocina, en busca de algo que me ayude a cumplir mi cometido pues no encuentro los cuchillos me dirijo al baño, del cajón donde están los detergentes tomo uno liquido y lo disuelvo con un veneno para ratas, ahora a tomarlo " por ti inuyasha" tomo todo ese contenido caigo rendida, a lo lejos escucho la puerta, tocar con desesperación pero no puedo ir a abrir, de pronto entrar tu al derrumbar la puerta me encuentras en el piso inconciente, con mi boca llena de espuma, el tarro de detergente a un lado y el veneno de rata al otro lado, me tomas en tus fuertes brasos, me sarandeas tratando de que yo responda, pero sin éxito alguno por que yo ya no estoy en aquel cuerpo no ahora soy una alma que vaga en la faz de la tierra viendo el mundo moverse pero sin hacer parte de el, despues de unos dias de mi entierro, yo te segui observando, cada detalle, ahora el no estaba con ella estba solo, tenia su cara desastrosa su apartamento era una porquería, el lloraba a cad momento pero yo no entendia porque hata que entro al cuarto, en su cuarto habían miles de fotos mias todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y otras fotos de antes que nos conociéramos pero eran fotos tomadas sin mi permiso cuando me encontraba distraída al parecer el se encontraba enamorado de mi desde mucho antes y yo no lo supe pero si me amaba ¿Por qué me dejo por que se fue? De pronto el salio sin antes dejar una nota encima de su cama, salio a toda prisa yo seguía atrás de el observando que iba a hacer hasta que llega a la carretera principal, con los oos llenos de lagrimas se tira al primer carro que paso yoso lo vi hacer eso, trate de detenerlo pero no pude, mis manos trastasaron su cuerpo nisiquiera lo podía tocar.

De esta bella traición…

Que mato mi razón….

Que mato mi razón…..

Luego que todo esto pasara, me alaje de su apartamento y segi vagando observando a la demás jento, como reian lloraban y sufrían, pero me acorde que antes de que inuyasha acabara con su vida dejo una nota en su cuarto, me diriji hacia su apartamento con el fin de leerla, entre aquel apartamento estaba igual como el lo dejo, desordenado y sucio cuando entre, escuche la puerta deprondo paso la madre de inuyasha con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, reviso cada rincón de su casa hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaba esa nota la tomo y comenso a leer yo también la ley y quede atónita por uqe esa carta decía que el siempre me amo a mi y que termino porque aquella chica lo había amenazado que sino estaba con ella me asecinaba, asi que el no tubo otra opción que cumplir su orden, pero el dia en que yo me suicide ese dia la chica termino con el y lo dejo libre de toda amenasa, decidio buscarme para decirme todo pero yo ya estaba muerta en el suelo de mi apartamento, el sufrio por mas de 15 dias solo en su apartamento llorando pero no pudo mas y se suicido porque si no pudo estar con migo en cuerpo que estaría con migo siendo un alma bagando por aquel sendero sin rumbo que es la eternidad, de pronto yo volti mi mirada y ahí ahí estaba el asi como yo un alma desde aquel dia he estado con el bagado por toda la eternidad pero estamos felices por que al fin estamos juntos

fin


End file.
